The invention relates to an automatic production and assembly machine.
Automatic production and assembly machines are known in the most varied forms. They are used for automatic production, and/or assembly, of components, or modules, composed of individual components which are supplied to work positions or to function units there, specifically to workstations. On the receivers which are moved past the workstations in a clocked manner these components are then assembled to the respective component, or the respective module in succession. The workstations can also be test stations.
For a simple design and production of these automatic production and assembly machines, to make them as efficient as possible, it is a good idea, at least for individual functions, which are required in the same or similar form in the assembly of components or modules of varied types, to provide standardized function units or workstations and standardized pertinent tools.
Furthermore, it is conventional and necessary for the individual function units to have sensors or interrogators, or to have actuators, for example pneumatic cylinders, and the pertinent electrical control valves, which then are monitored and/or controlled directly or indirectly by a central control and computer unit. This is a first central control program for the entire machine. This central control program must, among others, consider the type of function units used on the base unit, their position and arrangement.
The object of the present invention is to devise an automatic production and assembly machine which, in an especially simple and reliable manner, guarantees consideration of the function units used, i.e. workstations and/or tools in the control sequence.
The particularity of the invention resides in that each function unit is provided with coding which indicates at least the type of this function unit. This coding is transmitted via data transmission which exists between the individual function units and the central control unit. This yields a series of very advantageous possibilities, for example, automatic consideration of the control and monitoring functions which are necessary for the individual function units in the central control program, checking of the central control program for its conformity with the control and a test program which is necessary for the individual function units, etc.
The coding is delivered, for example, at one data output of the electronics of the respective function unit and is filed in these electronics, for example, in a chip or by corresponding contact-making, for example using contact bridges, etc. If the data are transmitted via a data link, which is formed by electrical conductors, for example, via a conductor bus, in the simplest case, the coding can also take place by corresponding assignment of contacts of a multiple plug, or a multiple socket, which is used to connect to the bus.
In one embodiment of the invention, the coding is done such that it also contains an indication of the position of the respective function unit on the base unit.
The approach as claimed in the invention makes possible continuous checking of the control program, such that certain program sequences for certain workstations, and/or tools, are only executed when the coding of these workstations, and/or tools, agrees with the respective program sequence.
For purposes of the invention, a xe2x80x9cfunction unitxe2x80x9d is defined as a unit with which the work necessary at a work position and/or functions are executed. The xe2x80x9cbase unitxe2x80x9d is used for further transport of receivers from work position to work position. The base unit is, for example, one with a rotor which is rotary-driven around a vertical machine axis and on which there are receivers.